As Long As You're Safe
by Leonhardt Mills
Summary: The five remaining commandments are flying towards Meliodas just as Elizabeth, Mael and the rest of the Seven Deadly Sins arrive to help fight. In the meantime, Merlin teleported Escanor and herself behind some rubble (out of the enemy's sight), so they could recover a bit and make a plan before joining their friends. But then something unexpected happens.


**Notes: **I started writing this _**before **_chapter 296 came out but I did end up using some of the elements that were in said chapter.  
I hope you enjoy it ^^

-Ok so, what do we do? -Escanor asked

-I have a plan, I can cast a spell that will stop the cocoon's time, it'll buy us a bit more time… -she sighed. -I just hope it works, if not, Meliodas will become the new Demon King and Sis-sis could die.

-It will. We'll succeed, don't worry, we jus-

A burning feeling in his chest interrupted him and he started coughing again. It was slow at first but they got fastly more violent.

-Escanor?

-I'm fine -he lied -I-I just.. -he couldn't even finish the sentence before falling to the ground. Feeling extremely tired. The damage he had received and using his power for way too long finally taking a toll on him.

-Escanor! -Merlin exclaimed.

She kneeled beside him and tried to place his head on her lap as gently as she could. He had lost his grasp on Rhitta while falling, so his body shrunk back to his night form. Making his injuries and the coughing even worse.

-M-Merlin -he stuttered

-This isn't just because of your injuries, is it?

He shook his head.

-Escanor -she firmly said -I need you to tell me what's going on.

He had no other choice than to tell her, he clearly couldn't hide it anymore.

-I-It seems like I've reached my.. limit -he said.

-What do you mean? -Merlin was really confused now.

-Ludociel told me the other day that, apparently, "Sunshine" was once his brother's grace.. Ad that, since I'm only human, the grace will eventually destroy my body. And well -he said a bit embarrassed- here we are now.

-How long?

-W-What?

-How long has it been since the coughing started?

-I… it started after my fight with the captain.

In that moment, Merlin could do nothing but stare at him, how hadn't she noticed? How did she miss it? Sure, Arthur's death and succeeding at saving Meliodas and Elizabeth had been the only things in her mind lately but still...

She should have been able to notice.

All she wanted was not to lose anyone else important to her, and yet here she was. With a weakened Escanor whose life was being threatened by no other than his grace. But…

-Why didn't you tell me? -she asked -If you had told me I... I could have tried to help you, with my magic, a treatment or… something! And if any of that was enough I could have asked Elizabeth to do... to try something. I could have helped…!

-Honestly - he said, his voice raspy - I didn't believe him so, I decided not to pay much attention to it. That way there was no reason to make you or anyone else worry. Especially after what happened to… -he lowered his gaze.

Merlin's heart ached at the memory.

Besides... -he continued -I don't care about dying -her eyes went wide

-As long as you, and our friends, are safe, I don't care about anything else.

Her heart swelled.

He had always been so selfless when it came to her and her safety but this, this was too much. How could his man care so much for her, to the point where he would willingly give his life without a second thought? That, was one of the many unraveled mysteries upon him.

At first she thought that he was just being foolish and ridiculous.

But, after all this time... wouldn't she do the same? She knew that what Escanor felt for her was beyond friendship. It just took her longer to realize that… she cared as deeply about him too.

And maybe… could it be?

She had been so focused raising and training Arthur, that she completely forgot about... everything and everyone arround her. And when Arthur… died -the word still left a bittet aftertaste in her mouth every time she said it- She had felt so empty. Like her life had lost all purpose, even with Elizabeth right beside her.

But slowly she had started to realize that… there was people who truly cared about her, especially him. And suddenly all the things he did for her in the past started to make sense and made her feel… something.

Something she had not felt in a very long time.

Lo-

The sound of Escanor coughing again interrupted her train of thought.

-You foolish man, -she smiled bitterly -didn't I tell you?

Escanor just looked up at her (as best as he could, given his current state) confused.

-I told you, I refuse to lose anyone else. And that includes you so please, hang in there. I'll think of something, I'll get you… us, out of this just… please, don't die on me -she begged -I can't lose you too.

-I-I'll… I'll try... -he smiled. And that was all he could manage before his eyes started to close.

-No! No! Please Escanor don't-

-Merlin!

Relief washed all her body upon hearing that voice.

She's here...

Elizabeth landed right next to them alongside... Mael? What was he-? No, she'd figure that out later. Right now, saving Escanor is her priority.

As soon as her feet touched the ground Elizabeth started making questions

\- Merlin! What happened? Are you o-?

-There's no time! Sis-sis please, hurry and heal him, he's dying! -Merlin said desperately

The goddess, seeing Merlin's desperation and Escanor's condition, wasted no time. And immediately put herself to work.

A few minutes later Escanor woke up his throat still burning, but not as much as before.

Merlin sighed in relief.

Escanor opened his mouth to say something, but Merlin stopped him.

-We'll talk about all this later.

-So, what's the current situation? -Elizabeth asked while healing her as well.

Merlin told her everything that happened. And also explained her the plan she had to stop Meliodas.

-Then we need to buy you time to cast the spell -Mael suddenly intervened. He then turned to the redhead -Escanor, I never thought we would see each other again.

Escanor nodded in agreement.

-We both know your body won't be able to put up with "Sunshine" for much long so, I have a proposal for you.

He just stared at Mael, waiting for him to continue.

-My proposal is for you to give me half of "Sunshine" back.

Everyone stared at Mael with amused eyes.

-That way not only would I have my grace back but you would also keep it without it damaging your body anymore. You wouldn't lose all your power, and we both will be able to help.

Suddenly, the cocoon cracked and the earth started to shake.

-We don't have much time! -Mael exclaimed -So, what do you say?

Escanor looked at Merlin, who only nodded

-Alright, let's do it.


End file.
